ncisfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawaii Five-0
Hawaii Five-0 is an American action police procedural television series, which premiered on Monday, September 20, 2010 on CBS. The series is a reboot of the original series, which aired on CBS from 1968 to 1980. Like the original, it follows an elite state police task force set up to fight crime in the state of Hawaii. The series is produced by K/O Paper Products and 101st Street Television in association with CBS Productions, originally an in-name-only unit of but folded into CBS Television Studios, which has produced the series since the beginning of season three. The show has received praise for its modern take on the original series. Due to pay disputes, season 8 was the first season not to feature Daniel Dae Kim and Grace Park. Season 8 was also the first season not to feature Masi Oka following his departure in the thirteenth episode of the seventh season. Meanwhile, Meaghan Rath and Beulah Koale joined as new main cast members in season 8. On April 18, 2018, CBS renewed the series for a ninth season which is set to premiere on September 28, 2018. Premise The series covers the actions of a small, specialized DPS task force in Hawaii, headed by Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, USNR. The task force answers only to the Governor of the state of Hawaii and is given full immunity and means. The task force has no restrictions and is always backed by the Governor. The team is able to investigate crimes ranging from terrorism to kidnapping as well as murder and robberies. McGarrett chooses Honolulu PD Detective-Sergeant Danny "Danno" Williams as his partner and unofficial second in command of the team. He fills out the team by selecting HPD lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, his father's protégé, and Chin's cousin, Kono Kalakaua, a rookie HPD officer. DHS Special Agent Lori Weston is also assigned to the team later on, although she is later forced to return to the DHS by the governor. They are assisted by Dr. Max Bergman, a medical examiner for the County of Honolulu, and Jerry Ortega, Chin's high school classmate and a conspiracy theorist. Steve later adds Lou Grover, a HPD SWAT commander, and for a brief time, Catherine Rollins, Steve's girlfriend and a former USNR lieutenant. Following Max, Chin, and Kono's departures, McGarrett fills in their spots by hiring high-achieving HPD academy washout Tani Rey and Junior Reigns, a former Navy SEAL-turned-Police Candidate. The team is now assisted by medical examiner Dr. Noelani Cunha, confidential informants Kamekona Tupuola and Kono's husband Adam Noshimuri, and HPD liaison Sergeant Duke Lukela. Cast and characters Main cast *Alex O'Loughlin as Lieutenant Commander Steven J. "Steve" McGarrett, USNR. A decorated former Navy SEAL, McGarrett is head of the Five-0 Task Force and son of retired HPD Sergeant John McGarrett. John's murder and storyline forms the premise of Steve's return to Hawaii and the formation of the Task Force. *Scott Caan as Detective Sergeant Danny "Danno" Williams, HPD. He is a divorced single father who transferred from Newark PD in New Jersey to be with his daughter and is the de facto second-in-command of Five-0. *Daniel Dae Kim as Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, HPD (seasons 1–7). A veteran HPD detective, he was John McGarrett's former rookie and provides technical expertise and local know-how. Kim departed the series in late June 2017 prior to the start of production of the eighth season due to a salary dispute with CBS. Kim had been seeking pay equality with co-stars Alex O'Loughlin and Scott Caan, but CBS's final offer to Kim was 10–15% lower than what O'Loughlin and Caan make in salary. *Grace Park as Officer Kono Kalakaua, HPD (seasons 1–7). A former surfer, she was personally recruited by McGarrett while still in her final days at the HPD Academy. She is the cousin of Lieutenant Kelly. Park departed the series in late June 2017 prior to the start of production of the eighth season due to a salary dispute with CBS. Park had been seeking pay equality with co-stars Alex O'Loughlin and Scott Caan, but CBS's final offer to Park was 10–15% lower than what O'Loughlin and Caan make in salary. *Taryn Manning as Mary Ann McGarrett, (season 1; recurring subsequently) Steve's sister who lives on the mainland and occasionally visits Hawaii. *Masi Oka as Dr. Max Bergman (seasons 2–7; recurring previously), the eccentric and well-respected County of Honolulu medical examiner. *Lauren German as Special Agent Lori Weston (season 2; guest previously). A senior DHS agent assigned to Five-0 to provide oversight. *Michelle Borth as Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, USNR (seasons 3–4; recurring previously and subsequently). A former Navy Intelligence officer and McGarrett's ex-girlfriend. *Chi McBride as Captain Lou Grover, HPD (season 4–present; recurring previously). A transfer from Chicago PD and has two children with his wife Renée. *Jorge Garcia as Special Consultant Jerry Ortega (season 5–present; recurring season 4), a conspiracy theorist who assisted Five-0 during several investigations and is eventually hired as a "consultant". *Meaghan Rath as Officer Tani Rey (season 8–present), whom McGarrett recruits from her job as a hotel pool lifeguard after being kicked out of the police academy, despite being a first-rate candidate. She initially declines to join but later joins as a team member. *Taylor Wily as Kamekona Tupuola (season 8–present; recurring previously),[7] a rehabilitated ex-convict, turned entrepreneur and owner of the Waiola Shave Ice, Kamekona's Shrimp Truck, and Kamekona's Helicopter Tours. He is a CI for the Five-0 Task Force and their friend. *Dennis Chun as Sgt. Duke Lukela (season 8–present; recurring previously), HPD officer who often acts as a liaison to Five-0. He was one of the few HPD cops who was not antagonistic towards Danny or the other Five-O members from the beginning, as he was colleagues with Steve's father and also personally knew Chin and Kono's family. In "Hookman", he was shot by Curt Stoner (Peter Weller), but survived and recovered. Chun is the son of Kam Fong Chun, who played Chin Ho Kelly in the original series. *Kimee Balmilero as Dr. Noelani Cunha (season 8–present; recurring previously), a medical examiner who took over to assist the team after Max's departure. She is often seen joining in with the team during holidays and celebrations. *Beulah Koale as Officer Junior Reigns (season 8–present), a former Navy SEAL who asks McGarrett, a fellow SEAL, for a job. Initially turned down he returns to McGarrett a second time. McGarrett later introduces him to Duke Lukela and informs him that before becoming a member of Five-0 he will need to join and finish the police academy. *Ian Anthony Dale as Adam Noshimuri (season 8; recurring previously) Head of Five-0 Task Force Special Division of Organized Crime; Kono's husband, and a confidential informant to Five-0. Recurring *William Sadler and Ryan Bittle as John McGarrett (seasons 1–5, 8). *James Marsters as Victor Hesse (seasons 1–2, 5). *Jean Smart as Governor Pat Jameson (season 1). *Teilor Grubbs as Grace Williams (season 1–7). *Joey Defore as Charlie WIlliams (season 5-present). *Will Yun Lee as Sang Min (season 1–present). *Mark Dacascos as Wo Fat (seasons 1–5). *Al Harrington as Mamo Kahike (season 1–present). *Kelly Hu as Laura Hills (season 1). *Brian Yang as HPD forensic scientist Charlie Fong (seasons 1–5). *Claire van der Boom as Rachel Edwards/Hollander (seasons 1–2, 5, 7–present). *Larisa Oleynik as Jenna Kaye (season 1–2, 5). *Reiko Aylesworth as Malia Waincroft (seasons 1–3). *Terry O'Quinn as Lieutenant Commander Joe White (seasons 2–5, 8). *Richard T. Jones as Governor Sam Denning (seasons 2–4). *Tom Sizemore as Vince Fryer (season 2). *Christine Lahti as Doris McGarrett (seasons 3 and 7). *Daniel Henney as Michael Noshimuri (season 3). *Andrew Lawrence as Eric Russo (season 3, 6–present). *Shawn Anthony Thomsen as Officer Pua Kai (season 3–present). *Duane "Dog" Chapman as himself. (season 3–present) *Shawn Mokuahi-Garnett as Cousin Flippa. *Christopher Sean as Gabriel Waincroft (seasons 4–6). *Carol Burnett as Aunt Deb (seasons 4–6). *Mirrah Foulkes as Ellie Clayton (season 5). *Kekoa Kekumano as Nahele Huikala (season 5–present). *Julie Benz as Abby Dunn (seasons 6–7). *Matt Bush as Zack Slater (season 3). *Chosen Jacobs as Will Grover (season 6–present). *Michael Hollick as Naval Intel Officer Lt. Granger (season 4). *Sarah Carter as Lynn Downey (seasons 6–7). Episodes Crossovers Production History The idea to bring Hawaii Five-O back to television had been under consideration well before the 2010 version was announced. The first attempt was a one-hour pilot for a new series that was made in 1996 but never aired, although a few clips were found years later and are available online. Produced and written by Stephen J. Cannell, it was intended to star Gary Busey and Russell Wong as the new Five-0 team. Original cast member James MacArthur briefly returned as Dan Williams, this time as governor of Hawaii, with cameos made by other former Five-O regulars. Another attempt was made to turn the project into a film by Warner Bros. but that also was scrapped. On August 12, 2008, CBS announced that it would bring Hawaii Five-O back to the network schedule for the 2009–10 television season. The new version would be an updated present-day sequel, this time centering on Steve McGarrett, who succeeds his late father Steve (Jack Lord's character in the original series) as the head of the unit. Edward Allen Bernero, executive producer and showrunner of Criminal Minds, was to helm the new take, which he described as "Hawaii Five-O, version 2.0". It was also to incorporate most of the iconic elements from the original, including the "Book 'em, Danno" catchphrase, into the remake. Bernero, who was a fan of the original, and had a ring tone of the series' theme song on his cell phone, had always wanted to bring the series back to TV. This version did not go beyond the script stage. In October 2009, it was announced that Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci had signed on to script a pilot episode, and that Peter M. Lenkov would serve as the series showrunner. Kurtzman and Orci decided to reboot the original concept similar to their work on the 2009 Star Trek film, rather than a sequel to the original series. Production on the pilot was shot in and around Honolulu from February to April 2010. On May 17, 2010, the Hawaii Five-O remake was picked up by CBS, which scheduled it for Monday nights in the 10–11 p.m. time slot. The news was good for the state of Hawaii, which hopes that the remake will pump new life into the economy. Production of the remainder of the first season started in June 2010. On June 24, 2010, the producers announced that it will use the warehouse at the former Honolulu Advertiser building as the official soundstage studio for the series starting in July 2010. Exteriors representing Five-0 headquarters in the series are located at the Judiciary History Center of the Supreme Court Building in Honolulu, directly across the street from Iolani Palace, which represented Five-O headquarters in the original series. On October 21, 2010, CBS announced that the first season had been given a full season order of 24 episodes. Subsequent seasons have consisted of between 23 and 25 episodes. This revival series uses a zero as the last character in its title instead of the letter "O" that is used in the title of the original series. According to Los Angeles Times, a CBS insider said that the disambiguation was necessary because of search engine results. When Variety conducted its own search engine test on Google, it found that "Hawaii Five-0" (with the zero) had 263,000 results while "Hawaii Five-O" (with the letter O) had over 1.7 million. Online voting by viewers determined the ending of the January 14, 2013 episode "Kapu" ("Forbidden"), with two zones, Eastern and Central Time Zones, and Mountain and Pacific Time Zones, each getting their own result. Each alternative ending could be seen online after the episode aired. In October 2013 it was announced that the show was planning a fan built episode. Fans of the show were able to vote on several elements of the show including scene of the crime, victim, murder weapon, suspect and take down. Once production began fans were also able to vote for props, cast wardrobe, music, and the episode title. The episode aired on April 4, 2014, and was titled "Hoʻi Hou" ("Reunited") Casting In February 2010, it was announced that Daniel Dae Kim had been cast to play Chin Ho Kelly, an ex-cop trained by Steve McGarrett's father. He was the first actor cast for the remake. Several days later, Alex O'Loughlin was cast as Steve McGarrett, the son of ex-cop John McGarrett (portrayed by William Sadler). The producers pay homage to the original series throughout the first year by making one of Steve's hobbies restoring his father's 1974 Mercury Marquis, which is in fact the actual car driven by Jack Lord in the latter half of the original series' run. Actress Grace Park was later cast as rookie detective Kona "Kono" Kalakaua. Although in the original series, the character of Kono was male, the reboot series swapped the cop's gender in order to steer clear of a task force void of women. Scott Caan was cast as Danny "Danno" Williams. In the recurring cast are Jean Smart as Governor Pat Jameson and Masi Oka as the medical examiner Max Bergman. Oka was upgraded to series regular for the second season. Of note, several recurring roles have been filled by surviving members of the original cast. Al Harrington, who played Det. Ben Kokua in the original series, now plays a friend of McGarrett's, Mamo Kahike. Dennis Chun, who had various guest roles in the original series and is the son of Kam Fong Chun (the actor that portrayed the original Chin Ho), has a recurring role as HPD Sgt. Duke Lukela in the remake. James MacArthur, the last surviving main cast member from the original series, agreed to guest-star in a first-season episode; however, he died on October 28, 2010, before filming his appearance. Larisa Oleynik was cast as Jessica Kaye (changed to Jenna Kaye in the episode broadcast), scheduled to join the Five-0 task force in the show's 19th episode. Oleynik appeared on a recurring basis for the remainder of the 2010–11 season, with an option to become a regular in season 2; however, her character was killed off in season 2, episode 10. It was also announced that Terry O'Quinn would be joining the cast of the show in season two, along with Lauren German, who would play Lori Weston, a former Homeland Security (and FBI agent) official assigned by the new governor to keep an eye on the team. For season three, Christine Lahti was cast in a recurring role as Doris McGarrett, the thought-to-be-deceased mother of Steve McGarrett. Also, Michelle Borth who plays Lt. Catherine Rollins became a main cast member for season 3. After appearing as a guest star in several season four episodes, Jorge Garcia who plays the character of Jerry Ortega (a conspiracy theorist and high school classmate of Chin's) was promoted to series regular commencing season five. This is the second time Kim and Garcia serve as regulars together with Lost being the first. Beginning with the second episode of the 2016–17 season, Claire Forlani had a recurring role as Alicia Brown, a retired criminal profiler who helped the team find a serial killer. On November 17, 2016, it was announced that Masi Oka who portrays Dr. Max Bergman would be departing the series after the thirteenth episode of the seventh season. On June 30, 2017, ahead of the series's eighth season, it was announced that series regulars Daniel Dae Kim and Grace Park would be departing the series due to a salary dispute with CBS. Kim and Park had been seeking pay equality with co-stars Alex O'Loughlin and Scott Caan, but did not reach satisfactory deals with CBS Television Studios. CBS's final offer to Kim and Park was 10–15% lower than what O'Loughlin and Caan make in salary. An update of their characters would be given in the first episode of the new season. Following Kim's and Park's departures it was announced that longtime recurring cast member Ian Anthony Dale who portrays Kono Kalakaua's husband Adam Noshimuri had been upped to series regular for the eighth season. It was also announced that Meaghan Rath and Beulah Koale would join the series as new characters and new members of Five-0. On July 21, 2017 it was announced that recurring cast members Taylor Wily, Kimee Balmilero, and Dennis Chun would also be upped to series regulars for the eighth season. Music Hawaii Five-0 uses the original show theme song composed by Morton Stevens. Critics received an early copy of the pilot with a synthesizer and guitar-based version of the theme. After negative reaction to the reworked song spread quickly online, Kurtzman said he and others realized that changing the music was a mistake, and arranged for studio musicians, including three who had worked on the original from 1968, to rerecord the theme "exactly as it was", except shortened to 30 seconds from its original length of about 60 seconds. Original instrumental music is composed by Brian Tyler and Keith Power. Soundtrack Hawaii Five-0: Original Songs from the Television Series is a soundtrack album featuring music used in the CBS television series Hawaii Five-0. The first volume in the series received attention for how show producers integrated these new and previously unreleased tracks from major-name artists into the second-season episodes. This method contrasted with the norm for TV soundtracks, which tend to be compilations of previously released music that is already available individually or on other albums. Hawaii Five-0: Original Songs from the Television Series was released on October 4, 2011. Featured music McGarrett's car The car driven by the original Steve McGarrett in Hawaii Five-O is a 1974 Mercury Marquis. The car has belonged to stuntman John Nordlum since the original series ended. Nordlum has let the car be used in the new series, where it is said to have belonged to Steve McGarrett's father John. The license plate is still F6-3958. Broadcast The series premiered in the United States on CBS on September 20, 2010, exactly 42 years after the premiere of the original series. Canada's Global TV and NTV premiered the show at the same time as the United States premiere. Hawaii Five-0 has been syndicated for broadcast in several countries worldwide, including Australia. the United Kingdom, and South Africa. Reception and impact Critical reception The show has received mostly positive reviews. Metacritic gave season one of the show a 66 out of 100 aggregate score based on reviews from 29 critics. Rotten Tomatoes gave season one a score of 74% based on 23 reviews. The site's consensus calls it: "A brisk, slick reboot of an old favorite, Hawaii Five-0's picturesque locales and attractive cast make for pleasurable viewing." On May 19, 2010, The Honolulu Advertiser offered an opinion about the new version: "A smart script, slick production values and maybe a splash of nostalgia got the remake of Hawaii Five-O''placed on the CBS prime-time lineup this fall, but it will take more than beefcake and a remixed theme song to keep the show on the air." The piece also pointed out that times have changed since the original left the air, citing other shows that were set in Hawaii which have come and gone. It expressed a hope that the producers will succeed in bringing a new life to the title with this remake. Hawaii Five-0 was also in the Guinness World Records 2012 for ''Highest-Rated New Show in the U.S. with a record 19.34 million viewers for its January 23, 2011 episode (Kai eʻe). Ratings Awards and nominations Series star Scott Caan was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor – Series, Miniseries or Television Film for his role as Danny on Hawaii Five-0. Hawaii Five-0 also won the "Favorite New TV Drama" at the 37th People's Choice Awards on January 5, 2011. Effect on Hawaii's economy Hawaii Five-0 made several positive effects on the state's economy since it began airing. Various Hawaii-based businesses saw an increase in sales after they were featured in episodes of the show. Visitor numbers to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Missouri_(BB-63) USS Missouri Memorial Association], after being featured in some of the episodes, increased 25 percent, helping the site achieve a record year in 2010. Waiola Shave Ice, the business run by Kamekona on the show, saw a 20 percent increase in shave ice sales, along with a 30 percent rise in T-shirt sales. Kona Brewing Company also saw a 60 percent increase in sales after their beers were featured as McGarrett's favored alcoholic beverage in several episodes. In addition, residents from other states visit Hawaii based on viewing the series. References Category:Hawaii Five-0 Category:2010s American television series Category:CBS network shows Category:Five-0 (franchise)